Nora, You Little Whora!
by KissedByAngels
Summary: Nora Buchanan goes on a wild and kinky adventure where she meets and hooks up with various partners. Warning : Very Mature Content


Nora, You Little Whora!

Summary: Nora Buchanan goes on a wild and slutty adventure where she meets and hooks up with various partners.

Note: This is intended to be for entertainment purposes only. All situations are meant to be funny. Please keep in mind this is all in fun when you review.

Chapter 1: "Nora's Erotic Pleasures"

Jack Manning was a eighteen-year-old pervert. Every night he would go for a walk and stop outside of Nora Buchanan's window. He knew that at exactly 10:30 PM, she would change into her nightie and he loved watching her do so! After gazing at her lustfully, he would go home and masturbate repeatedly because of the arousal Nora had caused him.

One such night, at 10:30 sharp, Jack arrived at Nora's window. Nora was unbuttoning her shirt as Jack's erection grew in excitement. Just then, Nora opened up her window and whistled out into the darkness. "Jack, I know you are out there!" she called out to him.

Jack froze in surprise. "How does she know?" he was thinking.

"Jack, why don't you come in?" she coaxed.

Jack slowly walked out from the lilac bush where he had been hiding. "Come to the back door and I'll open it for you," Nora told him.

"Okay, babe," Jack responded in a husky tone.

Nora pulled a sheer red nightie over her head and quickly slid out of her jeans. She then rushed to the backdoor in anticipation. Jack heard the lock unclick as the door came open. "Hi," Nora said in a cheerful voice.

"Hello, baby," Jack replied, trying to sound all manly.

"Don't just stand there like a geek," Nora said with a smile. ""Come on in. We'll have a great time."

Jack grinned sheepishly and came right in. His mouth watered when he noticed Nora's sexy nightie. It really looked terrific on her, but Jack imagined it would look much better off.

"Jack, would you like to have a better view of my bedroom?" asked Nora.

"A- yes," Jack said breathlessly.

Nora led Jack to her bedroom. She had a huge bed with red silk sheets. It happened to be a penis-shaped waterbed.

"Do you like my bed, Jack?" Nora asked as she reached for the crotch of his jeans.

"Y-yes, sweetheart," Jack groaned.

"Would you like to make wild passionate love in it?" she questioned.

"Would I ever," Jack responded with a grin.

"I bet you would," Nora said with a sexy laugh. "How long have you been watching me?"

Jack's eyes were transfixed on Nora's creamy, tanned thighs. She had the sexiest legs of any woman he'd ever seen. "For about a month or two," he answered.

"That long, huh? Well, your waiting is over, loverboy," said Nora as she was running her pink tongue over her parted lips. Jack moaned as she gently trailed her hand over his stomach and then rested it over the bulge in Jack's jeans.

"You want me, don't you?" Nora asked Jack.

"You know I do."

"I want you to know I am not a slut or a whore. I've liked you for two weeks now, and I was just getting up the courage to ask you up here... to play," Nora explained.

"And I've LOVED you for six weeks now!" Jack told her.

"Well, you're going to have of the love of your life, Jack Manning."

"Great, baby," he groaned.

Slowly Jack removed Nora's red nightie. He let out a gasp at the sight of her attractive body. His erection was really throbbing now. He could barely contain it in the tight confines of his jeans.

"Do you like my body, Jack?" she asked him.

"Yeah," Jack answered. "I've been looking at it for weeks now, yet I've never seen it this up-close before."

"And you've never TOUCHED it before," reminded Nora, taking his hand and placing it upon the curve of her breast.

Breathing heavily with excitement, Jack caressed Nora's soft breast. Her nipples grew taut as her flesh filled up his hand. Both of them were becoming rather aroused as they gazed at each other.

"Ohhh, Jack..." she moaned. "I want to be naked and lying in your arms."

"Yes, baby. I want that, too," he said with a heavy sigh. "I love you, sweetheart."

"And I love you!" Nora responded.

Jack removed his shirt and pushed Nora on the bed. "Let me take off your jeans," Nora offered.

Nora's hand slid down to the first button of Jack's jeans. She unbuttoned them one by one until there were no more. She then slid her hand inside of his jeans and placed it upon his pulsating arousal. Jack's sharp intake of breath made it known that he enjoyed that very much. Nora began to softly caress Jack's throbbing erection.

"It's my turn now!" Jack said in a voice rough with passion.

Jack slid her silk panties over her hips and past her knees. The panties were soon discarded, and Jack placed his body atop Nora's. "Let me finish my work," Nora said as she began to tug Jack's jeans down. Soon Jack's dark-blue briefs also lay upon the floor.

Jack's lips crushed down upon Nora's in an erotic kiss. Nora felt as if the breath were being sucked from her throat. Jack's tongue slid into her mouth and explored the wetness within. Meanwhile, his hand caressed her thighs. Nora's legs parted with longing as Jack began to stroke her body.

Slowly their lips drew apart. Their eyes locked in a lustful gaze. "Nora, I want you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life, making love to you like this..." Jack murmured.

Nora's eyes filled with tears at his sweet, tender words. "Make love to me, Jack. I need you," she pleaded, reaching up to kiss him again.

Jack responded passionately to the hot kiss as their bodies pressed very close. "I want to touch you all over," Jack whispered after pulling back from the deep kiss.

"I want to touch you, too."

"We can, baby. All night long," agreed Jack.

Jack moved his hot mouth down to Nora's soft, creamy breasts. Nora arched up as Jack captured a taut nipple between his teeth. "Ohhh Jack, I need you now," Nora sighed softly.

Jack slid his hand down to Nora's juicy slit. She was so wet and hot. Her pussy seemed to be on fire for him.  
>At that same moment, Nora's hand had made contact with Jack's stiff member. She began to stroke it slowly and softly, then quickened her pace.<p>

Jack groaned in sweet pleasure as he positioned himself between her parted thighs and aimed the tip of his erection at her opening. Ever so slowly, Jack entered her body. "Ohhh Jack!" she cried out as he sunk into her completely.

"Jack, harder!" Nora cried out. "I want ALL of you!"

"Are you sure, babe?" Jack asked.

"Y-yes! Please!" Nora begged of him.

With hard thrusts, Jack bore deeper inside of Nora. Every inch of him rammed deeply into her depths. Nora could feel herself losing all control. How she wanted Jack to fuck her so deep... and so hard. She began to groan hotly and mold Jack's asscheeks so she could press him more fully inside of her hot center.

"Baby!" Jack groaned as she caused him to thrust more rapidly.

Jack could barely master his pace. His cock was about to explode. It felt like it was being squeezed unmercifully within Nora. He knew he was about to climax soon. But before that, he wanted Nora to experience the joy of reaching sweet ecstasy. He began to pump his hips harder and faster than before. Nora cried out passionately as she felt her pussy overflowing with her juices and just as it did, Jack climaxed within her. Both shuddered uncontrollably as they soared into the clouds. Their bodies formed as one soon descended back down to theearth.

Nora's breathing gradually became normal once more as they lay upon the bed. "That was so beautiful," she whispered to Jack after he had withdrew from her.

"It was wild, babe," Jack said to Nora. "You're one hot chick!"

Nora saw that Jack's cock was again like a stiff rod standing upright. She knew she wanted a taste of his thick meat. She bent over him and took his erection between her lips. With a darting tongue, she tasted all of his delights. Soon every morsel of his arousal was devoured in her mouth.

Jack shuddered and moaned as Nora engulfed his cock into her mouth. "Ohhh baby, don't stop!" he begged her.

Nora kept up the rhythm until Jack pulled away from her and exploded all over her breasts. "You do that so well," Jack murmured into her ear.

"That's all well and fine, sexy man... but you need to hurry out of here before my husband gets home," Nora warned him, getting out of bed and tossing him his clothes.

"But can't I cum again?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't know," Nora said with a mischievous grin. "We'll have to see."

Jack got dressed quickly and hurried out of Nora's house before he got caught by her husband. A naughty smirk on her face, Nora settled into bed. In the near-darkness, Nora played with her breasts which were covered in Jack Manning's sperm. She eventually fell asleep, dreaming of her next sexual adventure.

Stay tuned for Chapter Two : "I Need Me A Man To Hit All The Right Spots."


End file.
